The Unknown
by gleefanatic14
Summary: Rachel is in love with the resident bad ass, but he doesn't notice her like that. He barely even says hi. How will Rachel deal with this? Read and review please:) Includes Finntana, some Fabrevans and maybe some Bartie to come. Also Faberritana friendship
1. Unnoticed

**This popped into my brain and I will try to update weekly or hopefully before that but I don't have computer access all the time. I hope you like review please:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did I would make Puckleberry bigger than ugly Finchel. I don't have a problem with Finn or Rachel but I hate them together. Anyways enjoy. **

_**Unnoticed**_

"Hey Noah," I say as he passes by. He glances at me and smirks. I smile as he turns to Santana. He winks at her and she throws him the bird.

"Oh Santana, we all know you want me," Noah says turning around.

Santana gives him a half smile and walks over to him. "Oh Puck, you are so right. I am so in love with you. How did you know?" Noah smiles and leans closer for a kiss as Santana brings her knee to his groin. I wince. She grins and turns toward me.

"San, that wasn't necessary," I scold.

"Oh come on Ray, he needed that." She laughs. I continue to stare at her. This isn't the real reason.

"Fine, I couldn't let him do that to you. I'm just trying to protect my bestfriend. Sue me." She throws her hands up. I smile and close my locker.

"Well thank you, but you know how I feel about violence. Plus he has no idea how I feel about him. He doesn't know he's hurting me." I link arms with her and walk past Noah, who's leaning up against a locker holding his groin.

"How'd that feel Puckerman?" Santana taunts. I nudge her and fasten our pace. Santana smiles at me and blows a kiss. "Still he can't do that, I'm with his bestfriend. He shouldn't do that to Finn." I nod in agreement.

"Come on, we're gonna be late to practice," I warn.

We make our way to the choir room. When we get there, everyone but Noah is there. Santana drops her arm from mine and heads to Finn.

"Hey there babe," Finn says. Santana sits on his lap and places a quick kiss to his lips. I head to the seat next to Quinn.

When I sit, I see Mr. Schue has written love on the board and he's going over music sheets.

"Hey Q," I look towards her. She looks from Sam and smiles.

"Hi Rach," she says cheerfully. "Where's Puck?" She asks.

"Had a run in with San," I groan.

"Uh-oh what'd She-devil do this time?" Sam questions. I look toward him and shake my head. He holds his hands up in surrender. "Fine, Santana."

I smile and respond, "She kneed his boys," I gesture downwards. Quinn and Sam look at each other, then quickly look back to me before busting up. I shake my head and look down.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asks from behind us.

"San-" Quinn chokes out.

"Kneed" Sam barely says. "Puck." He finally finishes. Brittany looks confused but just looks down at her cellphone.

Mr. Schue looks up and claps his hands. "Ok let's started. Is everyone here? Wait where's Puck?" He questions.

Quinn and Sam start laughing uncontrollably.

"I saw him five minutes ago. He had an appointment at the gyno. Nobody knows, we don't follow him around waiting for him to breathe." Santana bitches out. She smiles from her seat next to Finn. I look at her and she winks at me.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Noah rushes to the only seat available, right next to me. I shift uncomfortably. I feel Santana staring at me; I lean forward and look back. She raises her eyebrows and I widen my eyes. She grins and shakes her head.

Mr. Schue starts talking but I can't concentrate. He's sitting right next to me, and he has no idea how I feel. I try to listen but I can feel the heat radiating from my cheeks. It seems like forever before the bell rings. When it does, Noah practically bolts out the door.

"Hey Rach?" Quinn looks to me concerned. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie.

"Stop lying Ray." Santana walks over with her hand linked to Finn's.

"Yeah Rachel, I may be dumb but I even know something isn't right," Finn says. I look around and Quinn, Sam, and Brittany are nodding in agreement. I open my mouth to tell them I'm ok when Santana says, "Nothing a little girls night at my house can't fix. Tonight 8, be there." She smiles and turns pulling Finn, but Finn stops and turns.

"Or be square." He smiles and looks to Santana and she shakes her head no.

"¿Por qué me molesto? ¿Qué carajo? oh mi dios me ayude con él," Santana mutters.

I laugh and grab my bag. "See you three later!" Santana shouts from the door.

God this is gonna be a long night.

**Please review:) Thank you!**


	2. Sleepover

**So sorry for the late update! But here's another chapter:) Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

_**Sleepover**_

_Ding Dong_

Rachel jumps out of her seat screaming "I'll get it!"

"Ok Ray, I get it, calm down. Aye dios mios." Santana shoots a glare her way. Rachel shruggs and continues to the door. She opens it to see two blonds smiling.

"Hey Q! Hey Britt!" Rachel exclaims happily. Quinn and Brittany smile and make their way in.

Santana sighs and says, "Now the party starts."

Rachel goes to the tv and turns Funny Girl off. Santana smiles at this.

"I saw that San," Rachel points out.

"I don't care!" Santana screams. "So seeing that Rachel's dumb movie is done with, let's go to my room."

Rachel rolls her eyes but follows the three girls up the stairs to Santana's ginormous room. Along the way they see all the empty rooms. Santana's parents were never around and left the mansion to her.

When they reach Santana's enormous bedroom the girls all jump on her California King sized bed and lay all over.

"Plans for tonight?" Rachel questions.

"Let's watch a movie!" Brittany suggests. Santana was looking away, out the window not bothering to answer either question. Rachel thought this was weird and nudges Quinn. Quinn looks to Rachel, raising her eyebrow. Rachel points to Santana. Quinn glances at Santana before turning back with a shrug.

"San? Sanny?" Rachel asks. "Hello! Earth to Santana!"

Santana looks toward the girls and laughs, "Sorry, I was zoning out."

"Oh well what are we doing?" Quinn asks while grabbing pink nail polish off the dresser. She grabbs Rachel's hand and starts painting.

"Oh I don't know, let's just order pizza and talk?" Santana suggests. The girls nod while she pulls her cellphone out of her pocket.

"Order vegetarian!" Rachel screams.

"I want pineapple puh leese!" Brittany shouts.

"BACON!" Quinn growls.

The girls all laugh at the bacon growl. Quinn smiles and shrugs.

"I like my bacon, ok?" Quinn continues on Rachel's fingernails.

Once Santana was done with the order, the girls lazily sat in a circle.

"We need to talk about the asshole situation," Santana angrily lets out.

"He's just confused. Ok? And misunderstood. Let him be." Rachel defends.

"No Rachel, Puck is being an ass to you. Why do you even like him? Look at how happy Santana and I are. Sam and Finn make us happy, they're sweet and nice. They actually talk to us. Have you ever had a conversation with him?" Quinn asks.

Rachel looks down and blushes. "I can't explain it, I just get butterflies when I see hem and I love looking into those beautiful eyes. Yes, we used to talk and were close before high school, then he changed but I know the Noah I knew is still there. He's just so misunderstood and I feel like if I could talk to him, I could understand again, ya know?"

Santana and Quinn shake their head no.

"I understand. You want to be the girl who knows everything about him and the one who he'll change for." Brittany helps. The girls look at her with their mouths wide open. Rachel recovers from shock and smiles at her.

"Thanks Britt," Rachel says.

"I actually have to tell you guys something." Brittany looks at them seriously.

"What is it Britt Britt?" Santana questions.

"I think I might like Artie," Brittany confesses. Quinn smiles knowingly. Rachel looks at her with a huge smile. Santana lets her mouth hang open.

"I knew it!" Quinn exclaims, jumping up and dancing in the process.

"Good for you Britt," Rachel encourages. "He's a good guy. He'll be lucky to have you."

Brittany smiles, she looks to Santana. Santana recovers and smiles.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana asks.

"I just wanted to figure my feelings out before I told anyone. I really do like him but I think I ruined it. I used him for duets and he figured it out and got mad at me. I had barely realized I like him and now he isn't talking to me." Brittany explains.

"Don't worry B, he'll have to get with you when you sing to him," Quinn tells her. Brittany smiles and nods. They hear the doorbell ring and they all jump up and race down the stairs. Rachel beats them and opens the door. She gasps.

_What is he doing here? _Rachel thinks.


End file.
